Suprise hae-ah :)
by Lee Sunghyun Jie
Summary: gimana perasaan hae ya yang dibohongi abis-abis sama orang terdekatnya. dihari istimewa pula. yuk, baca aja kalau mau tau ceritanya. couple suju and dbsk


Surprise Hae-ah :)

Cast : Kim Donghae, Kim Eunhyuk, Kim Young Woon, Kim (Park) Joong Soo

Other Cast : Member SJ, DBSK (TVXQ)

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship

Rate : K – T – T+

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

"hae-ah, kurasa semua ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana hae-ah.. kita saudara kandung hae-ah, tak mungkin umma merestui hubungan kita.. terlebih, kita sama-sama namja dan.. kita masih pelajar hae-ah.." ucap sang kakak aka eunhyuk kepada adiknya atau mungkin lebih baik kita bilang namjachingunya.

"jadi kau meragukanku?" tanya donghae sinis.

"a.. aniya~.. hanya saja, aku takut hae-ah.. aku takut umma kecewa dan.. dan.."

"ssttt.. jangan berpikiran negatif chagiya.. aku akan bicara pelan-pelan dengan umma.. tenang saja chagiya.. semuanya akan aku pertaruhkan demi cinta kita asalkan kau mau berjuang bersamaku" ucap donghae menenangkan hyungnya yang sedang dilanda kegelisahan akan hubungan mereka #galau eoh!

"arraseo hae-ah.." pasrah eunhyuk.

...

Ok ok ok... dari sepenggal percakapan kakak-adik diatas.. dapat kalian simpulkan bukan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.. yap, benang cinta sudah terjalin diantara mereka.. akan ku jelaskan sedikit tentang keluarga mereka.. yang sedang bercengkrama tadi adalah kim donghae dan kim eunhyuk. Mereka merupakan anak dari keluarga kim. Sang appa yang bernama kim young woon (kangin) dan sang umma kim joong soo (leeteuk). Usia diantara donghae dan eunhyuk terpaut cukup dekat, kira-kira 6 bulan yang tentu saja eunhyuk yang menjadi anak pertama. Keduanya sama-sama bersekolah di Shappire Senior High School pada tingkat 2.

...

Nah, diatas udah dibahas tentang keluarga haehyuk, sekarang teman-temannya.

Teman yang paling akrab sama eunhyuk itu Cuma ada empat, dan mereka adalah kim junsu, kim jaejoong, lee sungmin, dan kim heechul.

*note : heechul sama sungmin itu sunbaenya eunhyuk, jadi mereka ditingkat 3

Sedangkan donghae, dia punya banyak banget temen, tapi yang paling akrab ya dengan shappire-line (sebutan buat genknya donghae yang isinya orang-orang populer semua). Cho kyuhyun, si jenius maniak game, jung yunho sang pangeran sekolah, mickey yoochun sang cassanova, tan hangeng, dan tentu saja donghae sendiri sebagai dancer paling top seantero sapphire school.

*note (lagi) : mereka semua nggak sekelas. Tapi ada yang sekelas juga sih. #authir plin-plan ih... (kelasnya pada bila nebak sendirikan) #pisss V

Nah, pengenalannya sudah, jadi sekarang kita balik ke story

...

Saat haehyuk sedang asik (?) berdiskusi, tiba-tiba ada suara melengking yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Ckckck. Sungguh tak tau norma tuh orang. #uppsss

"YAK! Kim Eunhyuk! Cepat keluar! Mau ikut kami tidak! cepat!" teriak seorang cinderella yang teramat cantik didepan kamar haehyuk aka kim heechul

Haehyuk pun yang terganggu akan teriakkan sang putri, akhirnya dengan terpaksa, melangkah kakinya mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Yang sebelumnya, mereka sudah mempersiapkan mental dan fisik mereka untuk menghadapi amukan sang putri. #heenim mah kalau udah marah, bertranspormasi dia menjadi king of evil.

"piss hyung... mian.. aku tadi ada sedikit urusan sama hae.. aku ikut kok hyung.. hehehe" ucap eunhyuk dibarengi sengirannya yang hambar.

"ya sudah.. kajja.. aku tidak mau kita terlambat.. aku paling benci sama ibu-ibu yang nggak sabaran itu.. kayak dunia mau kiamat aja.." ucap jaejong sarkatis.

"namanya juga diskon besar-besaran.. siapa sih yang nggak mau.. ya nggak hyung?" tambah junsu.

"ne.. kau benar suie-ah.. kajja.. lebih cepat lebih baik.." ucap sungmin.

Dan pergilah mereka, meninggalkan donghae sendirian didepan pintu dengan wajah bengongnya. #ya iyalah, haeppa kan nggak ngerti apa yang diomongin sama heenim cs

"lagi-lagi sendirian..." gumam donghae.

...

Kini donghae hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamarnya. Sedari tadi donghae menimang-nimang perbuatan (?) apa yang mesti ia lakukan untuk menghindari rasa bosan yang kapan saja bisa menyerangnya (?)

"kenapa aku tak memulai merayu umma saja?" gumam donghae.

Dengan lihai tangan donghae mengetikkan beberapa nomor dan langsung memanggilnya segera. Tak berapa lama kemudian yeoja paruh diseberang saja mengangkat panggilannya (?)

"yeoboseyo.."

"yeoboseyo umma.. umma apa kabar?" tanya donghae.

"ah, hae.. baik nak.. mana hyungmu?" tanya sang umma aka leeteuk.

"hyung lagi shoping ma. Biasa. Heechul hyung yang mengajaknya. Umma kenapa tanya eunhyuk hyung sih. Kan hae yang nelpon umma. Kenapa umma nggak tanyain tentang hae" rajuk donghae.

"aigoo hae-ah.. sudah besar begini masih saja manja.. iya iya.. hae apa kabarnya nak? Tumben nelpon umma duluan?" tanya leeteuk.

" hae baik umma.. hehehe.. umma nggak senang ya kalau hae yang duluan nelpon.. umma marah ya?" ucap donghae sedih.

"eh? Ani hae.. ummakan hanya tanya saja.. kamu ini.. dasar.."

"hehehe.. umma umma.. donghae tadi dapat pertanyaan dari seonsangnim, tapi donghae nggak tau mau jawab apa" ucap donghae sedih (lagi)

"eh? Kenapa nggak hae jawab? Emang susah banget ya soalnya? Masa sih anak umma yang jenius ini nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan dari seonsangnimnya?" ujar leeteuk.

"ne umma.. habis hae nggak ngerti sih pertanyaan dari seonsangnimnya.."

"memangnya apa sih pertanyaannya?" tanya leeteuk.

"begini umma, tadikan hae sedang belajar tentang sosiologi (?), karena hae kurang memperhatikan, hae diserang (?) beberapa pertanyaan deh sama kibum seonsangnim. Tapi Cuma satu nggak bisa hae jawab, kibum seonsangnim tanya sama hae, pendapat hae tentang hubungan sesama jenis itu gimana? Haekan nggak pernah berhubungan dengan sesama namja. Jadi hae nggak tau apa jawabannya umma" dusta donghae.

"hahahaha.. kirain apa pertanyaannya.. hae tinggal jawab aja.. hubungan sesama jenis itu nggak apa-apa kok.. kalau itu didasari dengan perasaan cinta.. terlebih bila keduanya saling mencintai.. kan cinta itu nggak milih-milih sayang.." ucap leeteuk.

"maksud umma nggak milih-milih?"

"cintai itu datang kepada siapa saja.. pasangannya pun kadang tak sesuai kodrat.. misalnya, yang tua cinta yang muda, namja sama namja, yeoja sama yeoja, yang muda cinta sama yang tua, normal suka sama yang cacat.. cinta itu nggak milih-milih sayang.. asalkan mereka tulus dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing" jelas leeteuk.

"jadi, nggak apa-apa ya umma pasangan sesama jenis itu?" tanya donghae polos #pura-pura

"ne, asalkan mereka saling mencintai mengapa tidak? nah, sekarang hae sudah dapat jawabannya kan?"

"ne umma.. gomawo sudah bantu hae.. hehehe"

"ya sudah. Umma tutup dulu. Umma mau masak, sebentar lagi appamu mau pulang"

"ne umma.. saranghae.."

"ne.. saranghae nae aegya.."

Tuttt tuuutt

Dengan berakhirnya sambungan telpon tadi, maka cerita ini selesai

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak deh, masih lanjut chingu.. hahaha, kena tipu deh #plakk

Readers : apaan nih author sarap

Author : EGP! Ni ff punya gua ya terserah gualah

Readers : Gila !

Sudah sudah, kita tinggalkan dahulu omelan author sarap satu ini.. and we can back to the story now #ceileehhh bahasanya.. :p

.

.

Donghae pov

Hahhhh... kini aku dapat bernapas lega.. setidaknya umma berpendapat positif tentang hubungan ku dan hyukkie upss maksudnya hubungan sesama jenis. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada yunho hyung. Dia sangat berjasa, berkatnya aktingku semakin berkembang. Buktinya umma tidak menyadari kalau aku 'sedikit' berbohong tadi. Hehehe, mianhae ne umma.

Tok tok tok

Wah, ada tamu nih di siang bolong.. lumayan, pengusir rasa bosan..

Kulanggkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamarku dan hyukkie, tanpa babibu lagi langsung saja kubuka pintunya dan

BRUKKK

"aww.. seharusnya bilang dulu dong kalau mau buka pintunya... dasar ikan amis.." cibir yunho hyung.

"hehe mian hyung.. permisi hyung, aku mau membuka pintu" ucapku sembari membuka pintu ini lebih lebar

"telat tau"

"hehehe.. tumben hyung datang siang-siang kesini.. mau apa?" tanyaku.

Kuperhatikan dari tadi, sepertinya mereka aka yunho hyung, evilkyu, si cassanova, and dont forget, si tukang masak alias han-gege memakai pakaian yang em, bisa dikatakan modis. Tumben. Biasanya urakan.

"kita mau ngajak kamu nongkrong di taman shappire" ucap yunho hyung.

"heh? Taman belakang sekolah? Buat apa? Memang ada yang bagus disana?" tanyaku

Siang ini sangatlah terik, mana mungkin ada hal bagus di belakang taman sekolah. Memang sih, tamannya bagus, tapi buat apa berpenampilan menarik kalau tak ada yang melihatnya.

"sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Ikut saja. Dan berpenampianlah yang modis. Ada kejutan menunggu. Aku sangat yakin kau akan menyesal bila tak ikut bersama kami. Atau kau ada jadwal dengan yang lain" tebak kyuhyun.

"ani. Hanya saja hari inikan sangat terik. Apa kalian yakin mau ke taman saat terik begini?" tanyaku.

"hae-ah, kau lupa ini hari apa?" tanya han-gege pelan.

"hari ini? Em.. hari..rabu.. wae?" tanyaku. Benarkan ini hari rabu?

"ne, ini memang hari rabu. Tapi ini hari spesial untukmu. Kami sudah membuat kejutan untukmu. Dan kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang. Dan tentunya tanpa protes apapun" jelas han-gege.

"baiklah ge"

Donghae pov end

...

Setelah sekian lama berdandan, donghaepun akhirnya siap untuk dibawa pergi ketaman belakang sekolah. Namun, sebelum itu, tentunya mata donghae harus ditutupi sesuatu, agar sesuatunya nanti akan benar-benar menjadi surprise untuknya.

"yak! Hyung, kenapa menutup mataku eoh? Bagaimana aku berjalan nantinya?" tanya donghae.

"sini, pegang tanganku dan aku akan membimbingmu" ucap yoochun.

"shireo! Nanti hyukkie marah padaku. Dia takut aku nanti terjebak dalam jebakanmu chun-ah" tegas donghae.

"what? Tapi eunhyuk benar juga. Kau pasti tidak akan mampu menahan pesona dariku" ucap yoochun narsis.

"ya sudah. Cepat pakai penutup mata itu dan biar aku yang menuntunmu" ujar hangeng.

"andwae! Aku masih mau selamat"

"apa maksdmu hae-ah?" tanya hangeng

"aku belum mau mati ditangan heechul hyung"

"HAH!"

"jadi kau mau dituntun oleh siapa hae-ah?" kini yunho yang harus buka suara.

"aku, tentunya tidak mau dipegang sama yunho hyung. Nanti aku dimarahi sama jae umma. Sama kyu aja deh" ujar donghae.

"Mwo? No no no.. aku masih mau bersama dengan nae chagi" bantah kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun~ lakukan sekarang atau PSP mu ku lempar dari lantai 4 ini" pinta hankyung halus.

"WHATT! Hhhh~ baiklah.. cepatlah nemo.." ucap kyuhyun.

Dengan berakhirnya debat kecil itu, maka dimulailah permainan si orang buta. Kyuhyun yang sedari awal memang nggak niat nuntun donghae, alhasil donghae sering kali menabrak sesuatu dan tersandung sesuatu. Untung tidak jatuh. Dan dengan penuh perjuangan pun, akhirnya mereka tiba di taman shappire.

"nah, kita sudah sampai nemo" girang kyuhyun.

"akhirnya penderitaanku selesai juga" ucap donghae sembari melepas penutup matanya tapi tiba-tiba suatu suara mengintrupsinya.

"eitsss, jangan dibuka dulu hae-ah. Kita hitung dulu sampai tiga. Baru kau lepas" jelas yoochun.

"ne.. arraseo.."

"1... 2... 3... TARAAAAAA..." teriak semuanya.

Dan.. sepertinya nemo kita satu ini tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain kata 'WOW'

...

..

..

TBC


End file.
